Dans le train
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: UA - C'est l'histoire de Derek dont la camaro l'a lâché et qui doit prendre le métro. Il va rencontrer Stiles.
Auteur : Yoruhime.

Titre : Dans un train.

Couple : Sterek

Serie : Teen Wolf

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographie.

Correctrice : gomyownway

Note : Hum cet O.S est un peu spécial. J'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination et en quelques minutes je peux sortir une nouvelle idée d'histoire… Mais là, c'est en parlant avec une certaine personne, qui m'a raconté un moment, je cite, le plus gênant de sa vie, que j'ai eu l'idée. Ce n'est pas exactement comme la vécu, j'ai juste repris l'idée général et l'ai adapté au personnage.

Note 2 : Pour ceux qui sont intéresser et ne le savent pas. Je reprends Chaton. Je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. J'avais prévue de la reprendre en Mai, je la reprends juste plutôt.

Note 3 : Bon, j'ai eu du mal a sortir cette O.S ! Alors que j'était bien partie pour faire les dernières retouche, mon adorable chat, Grim, ma fait toute une scène pour avoir des calins…. Parce que monsieur avait sa crise !

Note de gomyownway : Il reste probablement des fautes. ( Auteur : Mais pas autant que le texte original je peux vous l'assuré ! )

* * *

Dans un train.

Derek Hale est un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Brun, grand, musclé, les yeux verts avec des pointes de jaune, des sourcils bien fournis qui lui vont bien et une barbe de 3 jours bien taillée qui le rend encore plus séduisant que son physique avantageux ne le fait déjà

Lui qui habituellement prenait sa voiture, une magnifique Camaro noire rutilante, devait se contenter du métro. Son bébé était tombée en panne la semaine dernière et il ne la confiait qu'à une seule personne mais qui était surchargée de travail. Alors le délai d'attente était plus long que chez d'autres garagistes et pour aller à son boulot, il devait prendre les transports en commun. Ô joie d'habiter dans une grande ville rendant ces derniers toujours bondés de monde, davantage à l'heure de pointe.

Cela faisait donc 5 jours qu'il prenait le métro. Et on était vendredi matin, dernier jour d'une longue semaine pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier pensait craquer s'il devait encore faire ce trajet et malheureusement il aurait à le refaire le soir même.

Pourquoi semblait-il si mal à la seule pensée du soir ? En vérité Derek n'aimait pas les espaces confinés et le métro rassemblait des centaines de personnes pressées les unes contre les autres pour tenir dans un minuscule endroit. Quand la libération se faisait, que les portes s'ouvraient enfin, une masse de gens se poussaient pour pouvoir sortir. Grâce à sa? carrure, il pouvait se vanter que personne n'avait réussi à le faire bouger sans que cela soit dû à sa volonté. Mais il en avait vu des garçons plus frêles, des jeunes filles ou des grand-mères qui manquaient de tomber ou qui se ramassaient parce que quelqu'un d'autre, de plus pressé et de moins bien élevé, forçait le passage.

Et puis, s'il n'y avait que ça... Il y avait aussi les personnes qui se pressaient intentionnellement contre lui. Des jeunes filles aux femmes plus mûres qui lui faisaient du rentre dedans plus ou moins subtil. Certaines faisaient semblant de tomber pour atterrir sur lui. Elles mettaient alors leur main sur son torse pour le toucher. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Même s'il arrivait à faire retrouver la raison à l'une, dix autres prenaient la place de l'ancienne.

Là encore, ce n'était pas le plus terrible dans ce qu'il avait vécu. Certaines, encore plus audacieuses que les autres lui mettaient les mains aux fesses avec un sourire charmeur, caressaient son entrejambe à travers son jean quand elles ne passaient pas leurs mains dans son boxer carrément. Il avait l'impression d'être comme toutes ces femmes, agressées par des hommes ,qui avaient trop honte ou trop peur pour crier.

Lui, il ne demandait pas à l'aide. Il leur adressait son plus noir regard, ce qui en faisaient fuir plus d'une. Quand elles étaient trop entreprenantes, il leur prenait le poignet et leur serrait fort. Jusqu'à la fin du voyage en les regardant avec un regard si noir et pénétrant... Et là encore, il y avait deux cas de figure. Soit les femmes perdaient leur souffle car elles étaient mortes de peur soit elles mouillaient leur petite culotte, sûrement pour les plus masos. Derek respectait les choix des autres mais personne ne le respectait lui.

Peut-être devrait-il inscrire sur son front qu'il était gay ? Au moins ça serait plus intéressant si on le tripotait.

(*w*)

Derek était heureux, il quittait enfin son boulot. Il bossait dans la boîte de ses parents et n'avait pas eu le poste parce qu'il était le fils du patron. Oh non et tout le monde le savait. Comme disait son oncle, il est inutile de donner un poste haut placé à un incapable, même si c'est un membre de la famille. Derek avait bossé dur et à présent il avait son propre bureau et sa propre secrétaire. Enfin, il s'en serait bien passé… Il lui avait pourtant clairement dit être gay….

Ne repensant plus à sa longue journée, il entra dans le métro qui était toujours aussi bondé et se mit dans un coin. Si les premières minutes du trajet se passèrent bien, le même cirque recommença. Sauf qu'il n'était plus question d'une femme mais d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans et qui lui était tombé dessus, s'accrochant à lui quand le métro se mit en marche.

-Désolé mec euh….

Derek haussa un sourcil. Le type en face de lui venait de bugger totalement ou c'était une idée à lui.

(*w*)

Stiles venait de rentrer dans le métro comme chaque jour de la semaine. Sa mère lui interdisait de conduire la jeep… Mère poule quand tu nous tiens. Scott qui habituellement était avec lui avait été ramené par Allison sa petite amie et bien sûr on n'avait même pas proposé de le ramener. Même si cela faisait un petit détour…. Il se retrouvait donc à prendre le métro, sans son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Il savait que ça allait mal finir pour lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quand il rentra dans le wagon, la foule le poussa pour pouvoir rentrer. Il s'emmêla les pinceaux et se sentit percuter quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le temps de se stabiliser, le véhicule était déjà en route et la secousse le fit se raccrocher à cette personne.

-Désolé mec euh….

Et Stiles eut un léger moment d'inattention où son cerveau fut hors service. Ce type, contre qui il était, il le connaissait. Enfin pas du genre à ressortir nom et prénom ou numéro de téléphone. Mais plutôt à l'avoir déjà vu avant. Toute la semaine pour être précis. Il l'avait repéré le lundi matin et l'avait catalogué comme nouveau et excessivement beau. Pendant les heures de pointe, il n'y avait presque que des habitués qui avaient leur petite routine. Ils prenaient toujours la même rame et souvent le même wagon. Stiles en faisait partie et quand parfois il s'ennuyait, et bien il observait. Il avait mémorisé tous les visages et avait tout de suite su que Derek était nouveau, Il n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer sous tous les angles.

Il ignorait pendant dix minutes chaque jour Scott pour observer cet inconnu pour qui il avait eu tout de suite le béguin. En même temps qui ne l'aurait pas pour ce beau brun au corps de rêve et aux yeux magnifiques . Il avait eu l'occasion d'être plus proche de lui une fois et avait pu mieux l'observer mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant et Stiles pouvait certifier aimer ses yeux.

Il détourna le regard, gêné et un peu impressionné. C'était une chose de mater un homme de loin, cela en était une autre de lui trouver toutes les qualités physiques que l'on attendait d'un homme cinq secondes après avoir réalisé qu'on était bi…. Parce que Stiles avait toujours été hétéro mais ses critères avait changé quand il l'avait vu…Clairement. Maintenant il se retrouvait pressé contre lui, comme toutes les personnes ici et il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Devait-il ne rien faire et attendre la fin du trajet pour fuir ou essayer quelque chose ? Genre le draguer ou quoi ? Comme toutes les femmes qu'il avait vu se coller à lui de façon indécente et dont l'homme avait rejeté leurs tentatives ? Il allait sûrement se prendre un vent monumental et avoir la honte de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas la première chose gênante qu'il faisait. Il avait bien confessé son amour à Lydia Martin quand il avait onze ans et ce devant toute l'école. Cette dernière s'était moquée de lui de façon dédaigneuse et il avait survécu !

-Que crois-tu faire ? demanda la voix froide de Derek.

-J'ai froid, je me réchauffe les mains comme je peux…

Stiles avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, de chance, en règle générale, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis, l'inconnu ne pouvait pas le tuer, il y avait trop de témoin. Alors oui, Stiles avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun et posé ses mains, aux longs doigts fins, sur le ventre de l'autre appréciant ainsi ses tablettes de chocolat et sa chaleur.

-Ce qui inclut que tu dois les mettre sur mon ventre peut-être ? demanda l'autre blasé.

-Je suis sûr que ton jean m'accueillerait bien aussi…, dit Stiles un brin pensif. Et si genre tu m'invites chez toi, je pourrais même te réchaufer.

-Oh voyez-vous ça ? Et comment un puceau ferrait ça ?

Aïe… Ce mec venait de toucher un point sensible. Stiles n'avait jamais rien fait, avec personne d'autre que sa main, ce qui était triste en sachant que beaucoup de jeune perdaient leur virginité à son âge. Encore, quand tu n'es pas intéressé par ces choses-là, cela peut se comprendre mais lui était demandeur. Mais personne ne voulait de lui. Trop maigre pour les filles, elles n'aimaient pas ses grains de beauté qui partaient de sa joue et qui allaient jusqu'à son torse qui n'était que légèrement musclé. Elles souhaitaient toutes de beaux torses comme ceux des garçons de l'équipe de lacrosse. Même Scott était mieux foutu que lui si on oubliait sa mâchoire de travers.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre, j'ai toujours été un élève studieux et volontaire ! répondit quand même Stiles.

-Tu as révisé combien de temps ton speech ? Tu le fais à tous les inconnus en espérant qu'une personne accepte ?

-Eh bien…. J'étais hétéro il y a une semaine.

-Et il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois devenu gay ? demanda Derek surpris mais intéressé.

-Je t'ai rencontré…, souffla Stiles avant d'embrasser Derek.

C'était juste un contact. Leurs deux lèvres l'une contre l'autre par un mouvement que le plus jeune avait fait. Il allait d'ailleurs se retirer. L'autre ne semblait pas intéressé et ça faisait mal mais il ne voulait pas insister et être le genre de mec lourd qu'il pouvait voir parfois. Il l'avait assez été avec Lydia.

Sauf que Derek ne le laissa pas se reculer et passa une main dans sa nuque, le forçant à revenir contre lui. Il l'embrassa alors pleinement et força Stiles à ouvrir sa bouche pour laisser passer sa langue dans un échange plus fougueux. Derek avait bien dit qu'il acceptait de se faire tripoter par un mec et lui avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa journée de merde et même sa semaine de merde.

-Tu savais que la langue c'était un muscle ? demanda Stiles essoufflé. Ça te dit de voir qui de nous deux est le plus musclé ? continua Stiles.

-Je vais t'écraser, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi, dit-il en pelotant les fesses du châtain.

-Je pourrais te surprendre ! Je suis un battant !

-Hum… Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de vérifier ça chez moi ? Il ne reste plus qu'une station.

-Ouais et j'ai perdu mon numéro de portable, je peux avoir le tien ?

-Tes techniques de drague sont à chier, fit remarquer Derek.

-Mais elles marchent non ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et quand les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent, il ne sortit pas seul. Il passa la meilleure soirée depuis longtemps et ce en compagnie de Stiles. Un hyperactif à l'humour douteux et aux techniques de drague foireuses mais qui avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui le distinguait des autres. Derek avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu en noir et blanc et que Stiles était la seule couleur de son univers. Il aurait sûrement pu le mettre à la porte après leur première fois mais ils avaient remis le couvert… encore et encore… La première fois avait été tendre et douce. Parce que c'était la première fois de Stiles et que Derek respectait cela. Mais ils n'étaient pas longtemps restés à ce stade et leurs autres rapports avaient été plus passionnés et langoureux. Avec beaucoup de suçons, quelques coups de griffe dans le dos et quelques claques sur les fesses.

Ce que Derek pensait n'être qu'une nuit s'était prolongé en un week-end complet. Son garagiste l'avait informé qu'il pourrait récupérer sa Camaro le lundi matin. Il n'allait plus revoir Stiles… Mais il en décida autrement en proposant à Stiles de lui servir de temps en temps de chauffeur et lui donna son numéro de téléphone.


End file.
